Todo Por Tí
by Je-hechicerita
Summary: Sucesos extraños comienzan a producirse en la era Sengoku, Kagome es atormentada por sueños develadores que llevarán a Inuyasha al desafio de entregar lo que mas desea... poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos. ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Sueños enigmáticos

Todo por ti

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no a mi (lastima T.T)**

CAPITULO 1

Sueños enigmáticos

Kagura:- Veo que ahora estás dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

Naraku:- Yo no pienso moverme de aquí Kagura.

Kagura:- No entiendo en lo que estás pensando.

Naraku:- Cállate y has lo que te pedí.

*******************

Mamá:- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al médico hija?

Kagome:-(todavía alterada) No mamá, solo fue un sueño.

Mamá:- Sí ya lo sé, pero hace dos noches que te despiertas en este estado. ¿Cuál es esa terrible pesadilla?

Kagome:- No tiene importancia.

Mamá:- Tus gritos nos despertaron a todos y cuando llegué estabas temblando nerviosa. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, te entiendo, ahora solo preocúpate en descansar.

Kagome:-(sonriendo) Sí, tu también descansa, ya es muy tarde.

Mamá:-(abriendo al puerta) Si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí?

Kagome asintió y la mamá se retiró hacia su habitación, Kagome intentó dormirse, pero el recuerdo de esa terrible pesadilla que parecía tan real la hacia estremecerse, las tres noches siguientes fueron exactamente iguales, a la mañana del cuarto día, la familia de Kagome se sorprendió cuando ella bajó de su habitación para ir a la escuela.

Mamá:- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome:-(todavía media atontada) ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Su hermano le alcanzó un espejo y al verse se sorprendió al no reconocerse debido a una palidez espectral y a un profundo agotamiento que se notaba en sus ojos.

Kagome:- No logré dormir bien en estos días.

Mamá:- Está segura de que quieres asistir a la escuela?

Kagome:- Sí, además me siento muy bien, hoy pondré mucha atención ya que por la tarde volveré a marcharme.

Cuando ella llegó a la escuela sus amigas se llevaron la misma sorpresa que ella al verla, y luego de diez mil preguntas, la clase comenzó; y para Kagome duró unos quince minutos porque luego, se durmió profundamente y provocó que la expulsaran del salón.

Por la tarde, Kagome preparó su equipaje y se marchó hacia la época antigua donde sus amigos la estaban esperando.

Sango:- ¿¡Kagome que tienes?!

Kagome:-(soltando su equipaje en el suelo) No dormí bien en estos días, estoy un poco cansada.

Miroku:- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para su salud si se quedaba descansando en su época.

Kagome:- Pero yo no necesito ir a mi época.

Inuyasha:- Pues si no te sientes bien es mejor que te vayas, no pienso andar cargándote si te duermes.

Kagome:-(levantándose histérica) Inuyasha.... ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! (luego de un respiro) ¡¡¡¡ABAJOOOO!!! ¡¡¡No necesito que me cargues, puedo caminar sola!!!

Shippo:- Te lo mereces.

Miroku:- Será mejor que nos marchemos ahora o no llegaremos a ninguna aldea antes del anochecer.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, Kagome iba a un paso más lento que el de los demás. Ya llegando el anochecer, cayó arrodillada al suelo. Todos se acercaron a ella

Sango:- ¡Kagome!

Kagome:-(débil) No puedo más.

Miroku:- La ha vencido el cansancio.

Inuyasha:-(agachándose dándole la espalda) Ven, súbete.

Kagome:-(todavía enojada) Ya te lo dije, no necesito de tu atención.

Inuyasha:- Tonta, no aguantarás un paso más.

Kagome:-(un poco menos enojada) Ya dije que no.

Inuyasha:-(levantándose, histérico) ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?! Mira como estás.

Kagome:- Yo estoy bien.

Inuyasha:-(al límite de su paciencia) Kagome...

_Quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón_

_El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí_

_Ahora pediré tu perdón..._

Inuyasha la cargó en sus hombros aguantando las patadas y las quejas de Kagome.

Kagome:-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡¡¡Inuyasha, déjame en paz!!!

Inuyasha:-¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar?!

Kagome:- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!

Así estuvo durante unos diez minutos hasta que se quedó dormida. Todos se detuvieron en un bosque para pasar la noche.

Durante los dos días siguientes Kagome logró descansar tranquilamente, pero la tercera noche, un nuevo sueño, completamente distinto. Después de tantas noches soñándose a sí misma asesinado personas y viendo un río de sangre mientras que la desesperación la hacia despertar en ese estado de nervios, ahora todo empeoró.

******************************

Kagome:-(caminando) La aldea, está en llamas. Tengo frío, me siento mojada.

Cuando miró su vestimenta estaba íntegramente bañada en sangre, sangre fresca.

Kagome:-(desesperada) ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¿UN SUEÑO? ¿¡QUIERO DESPERTAR?!!!¿QUIERO QUE TERMINE ESTA PESADILLA?!!!!!

Ella pensó en darse vuelta y correr de ese escenario, pero apenas volteó vio... a sus amigos, a todos acostados en el pasto, que no parecía pasto, ya que lo único que se veía ahí era sangre. Luego, al mirar para los lados lo único que veía era sangre, sangre y más sangre.

*************************

Kagome:-(sentándose, en un completo estado de desesperación) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Miroku:-(junto con los demás, rodeándola) ¡Señorita Kagome!

Shippo:- Kagome!!!

Inuyasha:-(preocupado) Ya cálmate. ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome:-(temblando, mirando a sus compañeros) Están aquí. (suspirando) Solo fue una pesadilla. Pero ahora me siento extraña.

Sango:- Kagome, ya no pienses en eso, vuelve a descansar.

Kagome:-(ya tranquila por la contención de sus amigos) Sí, Gracias.

Por la mañana todos fueron despertando poco a poco.

Sango:- ¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?

Kagome:- Mucho mejor.

Miroku:- Entonces, vamos.

A la mitad de la caminata, Sango se detuvo.

Miroku:-También te percataste ¿verdad Sango?

Inuyasha:- Kagome, ¿no sientes la presencia de algún fragmentos de Shikon?

Kagome:-(como furiosa) ¡Si lo siento ya te lo hubiera dicho!!!

Miroku:-(perplejo) Jamás había visto esa mirada en la señorita Kagome.

Shippo:- Pero Inuyasha ahora no le dijo nada.

Un gigante apareció repentinamente atacándolos, Sango lanzó su boomerang, el gigante lo esquivó, pero antes de que Inuyasha llegara a desenfundar su espada, Kagome ya había lanzado tres flechas con una increíble cantidad de poder que lo mató al instante.

Miroku:- Eso fue increíble.

Sango:- Kagome, tu poder espiritual se ha incrementado.

Kagome:- Sentí que las flechas se disparaban solas.

Inuyasha:-(todavía con la mano en acción de desenfundar al espada) A...Kagome.

Kagome:- Bueno, sigamos.

El grupo llegó a una aldea muy poblada.

Shippo:- Miren allá venden comida.

Kagome:- ¡Shippo, no tenemos dinero! ¡Así que aguanta!

Shippo:-(asustado) S...sí.

Mientras caminaban por esa aldea, un niño venía corriendo y se tropezó, cayendo delante de Kagome. Ella solo lo miró y siguió caminando.

Sango lo ayudó a levantarse mientras todos miraban a Kagome extrañados por su actitud.

Luego fueron recibidos por unos ancianos, que los invitaron a pasar la noche si los ayudaban a expulsar los malos espíritus de su choza.

Anciana:-(mientras calentaba una comida) Han sucedido muchas desgracias últimamente. Pero nada comparado a los tiempos en que la princesa Retsuna rondaba por aquí haciendo sus conjuros y asesinando personas.

Sango:- ¿Acaso tenía poderes espirituales esa princesa?

Anciano:- Ella odiaba a los seres humanos y lo único que tenía en su alma era odio.

Inuyasha:- Solo asesinaba por diversión.

Anciana:- Era una princesa con poderes y decidió usarlos para el mal. En realidad su madre, Nutsuna era una sacerdotisa que utilizaba sus poderes para matar a los más débiles, porque pensaba que solo los malvados que tuvieran fuerzas sobrenaturales debían vivir para crear un mundo lleno de maldad.

Anciano:- Tuvimos años de dolor y de muertes hasta que hirieron gravemente a Retsuna y la quemaron, así lograron terminar con su maldad para siempre.

Kagome comenzó a reír y salió de la choza con sus flechas hacia el bosque. Inuyasha la siguió y cuando la encontró, ella estaba practicando con sus flechas contra un árbol pero el resplandor de estas no tenía en color rosa habitual sino un violeta opaco.

Inuyasha:-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagome:-(continuando con su tarea) Estoy probando mi nuevo poder.

Inuyasha:- El resplandor de tus flechas ha cambiado.

Kagome:- Es porque mi poder ha cambiado.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse tranquilo hasta que una flecha le pasó por al lado de su rostro a gran velocidad.

Kagome:-(apuntándolo) Tengamos una pelea, solo para practicar.

Inuyasha:- Kagome, no quiero lastimarte

Kagome:- No me lastimarás, es como un entrenamiento. Si no aceptas, voy a lanzarte esta flecha para que veas lo fuerte que soy.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Otra flecha volvió a rozarlo, cuando volteó, vio en Kagome una mirada dispuesta a lograr su cometido, sería capaz de lanzarle una flecha, se sorprendió bastante, esa no era la mirada tranquila y sentimental que él conocía, en el fondo, esta parecía tener maldad. Él no le dijo nada, porque tampoco tenía palabras para describir la sensación de inseguridad y desconfianza que esa mirada le provocaba. La Kagome que tenía frente a él, era irreconocible.

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar, Kagome cayó al suelo, y cuando Inuyasha fue a socorrerla, su mirada había vuelto a la normalidad, la ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando Miroku, Shippo y Sango se acercaban, de la nada apareció Kagura.

Inuyasha:-(preparado para atacar) Así que eras tú Kagura.

Kagura:- Debo decirles que me sorprende que aún se encuentren con vida.

Miroku:- ¿Acaso no tendríamos que estar vivos?

Kagura:- Tus ironías no me asustan monje, pero si yo fuera ustedes, no me ilusionaría.

Kagura comenzó a atacar. Kagome preparó su arco, pero un resplandor que venía desde el bosque la distrajo y ella decidió seguirlo.

Miroku:-(defendiéndose de un ataque) ¿Adónde fue la señorita Kagome?

Sango:-(cubriéndose con su boomerang) Fue hacia el bosque, excelencia, usted quédese con Inuyasha, yo iré a buscar a Kagome.

Miroku:- Sí, no te preocupes.

Sango se adentró en el bosque y luego de correr unos minutos, se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar mejor la situación.

Kagome estaba enfrente de Kanna y el espejo brillaba, de repente un espíritu de una anciana se asomó por el espejo y tomó a Kagome por los hombros, al ver que ella se resistía, Sango salió en su ayuda.

Anciana:- No te resistas, ven, ven.

Kagome:-(resistiéndose) Suéltame!!!

Anciana:- Ven conmigo.

Kagome desistió y comenzó a ser absorbida por el espejo

Sango:-(corriendo para acercarse a su amiga) Kagome!!!

Kanna:-(inexpresiva) No va a escucharte.

Sango lanzó su boomerang pero antes de ser tocada, Kanna desapareció junto con Kagome y aquel espectro.

**************************

Kagura:-¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Inuyasha:- ¡Viento cortante!

Las dos fuerzas al chocar se disolvieron, Kagura se montó sobre su pluma y se marchó sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sango:- Kanna se llevó a Kagome.!!

Inuyasha:-Ese maldito de Naraku mandó a Kagura para distraernos.

Miroku:- Hacia dónde se marchó?

Sango:- Desapareció en un instante, no logré detenerla.

Inuyasha:- No hay forma de seguirla.

Miroku:- Se siente una presencia, pero es muy débil.

Inuyasha:- Y qué estamos esperando!!!, hay que alcanzarla, de seguro nos llevará hacia Naraku.

************************

Kagura:-(empujando violentamente a Kagome contra el suelo) Ahí la tienes.

Naraku:-(mirando a la anciana, que era de carne y hueso) Tú, encárgate de ella.

Anciana:- Hija mía.

Kagome veía como esta anciana de cabello gris y kimono negro y verde se acercaba muy conmovida.

Kagome:-(pegándole fuertemente en el estomago y levantándose) Yo no soy tu hija.

Naraku:- No lo olvides Nutsuna, esta mujer no tiene el alma de tu hija, no es ella.

Kagura:-(sorprendida) ¿Que no es ella?

Kagome:- ¿Naraku?

Naraku:-(acercándose a ella) ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kagura:-(en sus pensamientos) Ella no tiene el alma de Retsuna en su interior, pero Naraku se acerca a ella sin temor.

Nutsuna:- Es verdad, mi hija ahora descansa (con furia)con su alma purificada.

Kagura:-(en sus pensamientos) Ahora entiendo, Naraku no introdujo el alma de esa princesa en Kagome, sino sus sentimientos de odio y maldad. Es por eso que ella es consciente y sabe lo que está haciendo.

Nutsuna:-(ofreciéndole algo envuelto en una manta) Oye niña, solo quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías ponerte esto? Era la vestimenta de Retsuna.

Kagome:-(agarrando el paquete)¿Retsuna? ¿Ella es la princesa que atacó la aldea de esos ancianos?

Naraku:- Me repugnas Nutsuna.

Kagura:- Ve a vestirte Kagome.

Naraku:- Cuando ella vuelva, comienza tu trabajo.

Nutsuna:- Esa vestimenta ayudará, pero realmente esa niña tiene los sentimientos de mi hija.

Kagome regresó con un Kimono azul con franjas grises. Y Nutsuna comenzó un conjuro frente a ella.

Nutsuna:-(luego de rezar un rato) Se resiste, no puedo terminar de introducirle la esencia de mi hija.

Naraku:- Continúa intentando.

Nutsuna comenzó a rezar nuevamente y un resplandor negro cubrió a Kagome elevándola junto con un viento helado, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que todo desapareció y Kagome bajó y quedó sentada en el suelo.

Nutsuna:-(acercándose a Kagome) La esencia de mi hija, está presente.

Kagome:-(atravesándole sorpresivamente el estómago a Nutsuna con su mano) Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tu hija. (Levantándose y mirando el cadáver de la anciana) Yo me llamo Kagome.

_Sin una ilusión, no hay anhelos ya_

_Y tu corazón, pronto así se marchitará._

Naraku solo se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.


	2. El anhelo de una mirada, recursos desesp

Todo por ti

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen ^^

_CAPITULO 2_

El anhelo de una mirada, recursos desesperados

Había anochecido, pero aún no había noticias sobre el paradero de Kagome.

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado al otro completamente descontrolado.

Miroku:- Con desesperarte no solucionaras nada.

Inuyasha:-(sin detenerse) Ella ahora está con Naraku, no sabemos adonde se la llevó... ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a buscarla.

Sango:-(levantándose como los demás) Espera, no vamos a dejarte solo.

Miroku:-(mientras avanzaban rápidamente) La presencia dejó de moverse, tenemos que seguir en esta dirección.

Sango:- Pero es muy suave, todavía estamos lejos.

***************

Kagura:-( sentada sobre un balcón, en sus pensamientos) Si Inuyasha no viene a buscarla, ella lo encontrará primero. Su poder es sorprendente, la esencia de Retsuna se ha incorporado a su alma. Creo que Naraku esta vez lo logrará. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, me tienen vigilada. Naraku seguramente sospecha que quiero traicionarlo, pero acaso pensará dejarme vivir? Dudo que Inuyasha sea capaz de lastimar a Kagome, pero si no la detiene, ella lo matará, ahora el odio y la maldad de Retsuna han contaminado su corazón y su alma.

Kagome se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

Kagome:- ¿Qué es lo que Naraku quiere que haga?

Kagura:- Eso está muy claro, hará que asesines a Inuyasha y a los demás.

Kagome:-(sorprendida) ¿A Inuyasha? ¿Yo?

Kagura:- No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto.¿Qué creías? Naraku no iba a necesitarte para que vayas a recoger hierbas medicinales al bosque.

Kagome:- Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil, además, mis poderes se han incrementado.

Kagura:-(comenzando a marcharse) Tienes mucha ventaja, pero no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Kagome:- Yo sé muy bien lo que hago.

Kagura:- Entonces no preguntes.

Cuando Kagura entró en el salón principal, Kanna la estaba esperando y su espejo brillaba. De él salió Naraku.

Naraku:- Me sorprende lo comunicativa que estás con esa mujer llamada Kagome.

Kagura:- Ella solo me preguntó lo que le harías hacer, solo le dije lo que tú repetirías más tarde. ¿O me equivoco?

Naraku:-(haciendo un movimiento con su mano que hizo que Kagura se agarrara el pecho muy dolorida) No te pases de lista Kagura, no olvides que tu corazón me pertenece.

Naraku seguía lastimando a Kagura cuando una flecha hirió su mano.

Kagome:-(apuntándolo) Detente, déjala en paz.

Kagura:-(en sus pensamientos) El alma de Kagome aún tiene una gran inestabilidad.

_Yo no imaginé que así_

_mi vida sería_

_tras un ideal mas _

_no se cual...._

Naraku:- Ya deja de desafiarme y ve a hacer lo que Kagura te pidió.

Kagome:-(bajando su arco) Está bien.

Naraku:- Mátalos a todos.

Kagome:- Eso no me lo tienes que decir.

****************************

Sango:-(deteniéndose en seco) Algo se acerca.

Inuyasha:- Ese olor... ¡No puede ser!.

Se hizo un remolino a unos metros de ellos y apareció Kagome, con la vestimenta de Retsuna y su arco negro en la mano.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome a los ojos y quedó inmóvil. La mirada de ella emanaba mucha maldad y un profundo odio.¿Acaso ella ya no era la Kagome que Inuyasha había conocido? Aquellos ojos tiernos, la tranquilidad que transmitían, Inuyasha hubiera querido contemplarlos, solo una vez más. Ese cambio tan drástico dejó a Inuyasha, como a todos sus amigos, completamente desconcertados.

_Con tu mirada perdida en el cielo_

_trata que sea ya parte del pasado_

_tu única salvación_

_es aquel resplandor_

_que se encuentra en tu interior._

Miroku:- ¿Esa es...?

Inuyasha:-(con una voz triste) Kagome....

Sango:- ¿¡Qué?! No puede ser, ella no puede ser nuestra amiga Kagome.

Kagome:- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma.

Shippo:-(casi llorando) Sí, es ella.

Inuyasha:-(serio pero en el fondo triste) Kagome ¿Qué te hicieron?

Kagome:- No me hicieron nada, solamente tengo otra visión del mundo. ¿Por qué ustedes están dispuestos a cambiarlo? Los humanos, deben morir, y solo deben quedar aquellos seres mágicos que tengan deseos de un mundo repleto de maldad, esa es la mejor forma de vivir.

Sango:- Es lo mismo que pensaba la princesa Retsuna. Entonces ella está controlada.

Miroku:- No, la señorita Kagome no tiene ningún tipo de conjuro, no está controlada.

Kagome:- El monje Miroku tiene razón, estoy consciente.

Inuyasha, alguien me ha pedido que acabe contigo y con los demás.

Miroku:- Y seguramente esa persona se llama Naraku.

Kagome:- Yo no estoy aquí para complacer sus deseos de verlos muertos, él solo me ha dicho lo que ustedes pretenden hacer, y realmente me dio asco. Así que le guste o no a Naraku, yo acabaré con ustedes porque yo lo quiero así, no porque me lo haya pedido.

Miroku:- Ella lo hará por su propia voluntad.

Inuyasha:- Kagome, no sabes lo que haces.

Kagome:-Muy bien amigos, prepárense para morir.

Kagome comenzó a atacar con sus flechas, sus amigos solo las esquivaban.

Kagome:- ¿Qué les pasa? Acaso solo dejarán que los asesine?

Miroku:- Inuyasha, que vamos a hacer?

Inuyasha:- No podemos atacarla, pero tenemos que detenerla.

Kagome seguía atacando, Miroku, Sango y Shippo decidieron dejar que Inuyasha se encargara de tan terrible situación, él solo esquivaba los golpes que ella intentaba darle con su arco, (del cual salían rayos de poder), aunque su velocidad se había incrementado tanto que no podía evitarlos a todos.

Inuyasha:-(mientras esquivaba algunos ataques) ¡Rápido, busquen a la anciana Kaede!

Miroku:- ¿Para qué?

Inuyasha:-(muy alterado) Solo háganlo!!!

Inuyasha quedó solo con Kagome. Seguían peleando, en un momento, Inuyasha desvío un ataque y pudo alejarse a unos metros para recuperar energías, Kagome estaba frente a él sin el más mínimo rasguño.

Kagome:- Inuyasha ¿Tan rápido te has rendido?

Inuyasha:-(serio) No voy a atacarte y lo sabes. Así que puedes seguir intentando matarme, yo no te haré daño.

Kagome:-(enojada pero con una actitud irónica) ¿Me tienes lástima? ¿Qué razones tienes para no atacarme?

Inuyasha:-(serio) Si tu en realidad eres Kagome, sabes que mi deber es protegerte, y que jamás sería capaz de dañarte, es por eso que Naraku contaminó tu corazón y te envió para atacarme, porque sabe que yo no voy a luchar contra ti.

_Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé_

_que sientes_

_Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé_

_que sueñas_

_quiero quedarme aquí._

Kagome no supo que responder, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha con una desafiante mirada y una irónica sonrisa.

Inuyasha:-(furioso) Kagome ¿Cómo puedes obedecer las órdenes de ese miserable?

Kagome:- Ya te lo dije, yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie. Pero nuestra visión de la realidad es muy diferente, y yo eso no lo acepto.

Nuevamente Kagome volvió a atacar, pero en un momento, Kagome se alejó de él, sacó su arco y en milésimas de segundos, le lanzó una flecha cuyo resplandor era violeta y muy intenso, Inuyasha intentó esquivarla pero esta se le clavó en un hombro, él cayó al suelo. Kagome se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Luego ella se agachó a su lado apuntó con su mano una flecha para clavársela.

Kagome:- ¿Quieres decirme algo antes de morir?

Inuyasha:-(muy dolorido) Atrévete a clavarme esa flecha si eres capaz.

Kagome se enfureció y bajó la flecha, pero esta se detuvo a unos centímetros del corazón de Inuyasha. Él ya estaba inconsciente cuando ella se levantó y tiro la flecha al suelo. Mientras caminaba para marcharse, volteó una ultima vez para mirarlo.

_Que alguien me diga_

_que rumbo siga_

_monotonía_

_algarabía_

_una ilusión pues no quisiera caer_

_insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser_

Kagome:- ¿Por qué no pude matarte? Si eres solo un híbrido con ilusiones de un mundo mejor.

Kagome desplegó un remolino y se marchó volando.

*****************

Miroku:- Ya despertaste. Siéntate con cuidado o tu herida se abrirá nuevamente

Inuyasha:- ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Sango:- Cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba, solo encontramos esta flecha tirada.

Kaede:- Lamento decirles que no puedo darles una solución sino veo el estado en el que ella se encuentra.

Shippo:- Ahora es muy mala.

Kaede:- Me lo imagino Shippo, pero ustedes tienen que atraparla.

Miroku:- Es muy veloz.

Kaede:- Tengo una cadena que tiene el mismo efecto que el rosario de Inuyasha.

Shippo:- Inuyasha podrá controlar a Kagome diciéndole "abajo"?

Kaede:- El dirá la palabra que quiera y la cadena atrapará a Kagome, pero el único problema es que la cadena puede ser destruida si el poder es demasiado grande.

Sango:- Si esa es la única opción...

*****************

Kagome se detuvo en un desierto bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol, tomó una flecha y luego de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, comenzó a hacerse tajos en todo el cuerpo con el filo de la misma, luego volvió a marcharse.

Cuando llegó a aquel palacio, Naraku junto con Kagura la estaban esperando en el salón principal.

Naraku:- ¿Asesinaste a todos?

Kagome:-(acercándose todavía dolorida) Son muy fuertes, me atacaron entre todos, solo logré herirlos un poco. Además Inuyasha con su espada....

Naraku:-(sin la menor sorpresa) Así que Inuyasha se atrevió a atacarte, jamás pensé que fuera capaz.

Kagura:-(en sus pensamientos) No le creyó ni una sola palabra.

Kagome:- La próxima vez que lo vea, acabaré con todos, no quedará ni rastro de esos miserables.

Naraku:- Será mejor que vayas a reponer energías, después de todo, eres una simple humana. Y mañana al amanecer volverás a buscarlos, algunos insectos venenosos irán contigo, para asegurarme de que no cometas ninguna estupidez.

Kagome se dirigió hacia una habitación y se sentó contra una pared para curar sus heridas.

Kagome:-(en sus pensamientos) Recuerdo que antes... un gran sentimiento me unía a Inuyasha, pero ahora lo único que siento es odio, no sé que fue lo que me detuvo cuando no tenía impedimentos para matarlo. Solo sé que el odio que siento por él no me hace sufrir como antes. El odio es el único sentimiento que no debilita. Es por eso que cuando te vuelva a ver, Inuyasha, no lo pensaré dos veces antes de acabar contigo.

**********************

Kaede rezaba en silencio frente a una larga cadena de perlas verdes. Luego de unos momentos esta comenzó a brillar.

Kaede:- Ahora Inuyasha, di la palabra con la que quieres atrapar a Kagome.

Inuyasha:-(en sus pensamientos) Una palabra que describa a Kagome. En este momento, ¡ay! que rabia, como se comporta ahora no es más que una...

Inuyasha:- ¡Tonta!

Miroku:-(irónico) ¡Qué original!

La cadena dio un gran brillo que luego se apagó.

Shippo:- ¡Podrías haber elegido otra palabra!

Sango:- Es verdad, eso es muy grosero, podría ser algo como... "linda" o... "buena" o...

Miroku:- Ya sé, podrías haber dicho "arriba", ella te controla diciendo "abajo", podrías haber dicho lo contrario.

Sango:- Mire quien habla de originalidad.

Inuyasha:- Ya cállense, además, con esa personalidad que tiene en este momento es una...

Todos se le tiraron encima para taparle la boca.

Miroku:-(todavía junto con todos los demás encima de él) Recuerda que si dices esa palabra, la cadena irá directamente hacia la señorita Kagome, y lo echarás todo a perder.

Inuyasha:-(completamente furioso) Está bien, pero ahora ¡Podrían quitarse de arriba mío!

*********************

Por la mañana, Sango enroscó la cadena en el cuello de Kirara, y partieron en la búsqueda de Kagome.

Casi a mitad de mañana un remolino apareció delante de ellos, era Kagome, todos se sorprendieron al ver las marcas de los tajos provocados por la flecha.

Miroku:- Señorita Kagome...

Kagome:- Espero que estén preparados, pero primero....

Kagome volteó y con un rayo de su arco destruyó a unos insectos venenosos que tenía detrás de ella.

Kagome:- Estorbos. (Cambiando de tema) Ahora están todos juntos, perfecto, porque hoy no tendré piedad, voy a matarlos uno por uno, empezando por ti Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:- Kagome.... ¡Tonta!

La cadena salió del cuello de Kirara y atrapó a Kagome dejándola inmóvil sentada en el suelo.

Kagome:-(furiosa tratando de soltarse) ¿Qué me hiciste?

Inuyasha:-(acercándose a ella) Tiene el mismo efecto que mi rosario, cada vez que yo diga "Tonta" (la cadena apretó más y luego aflojó a Kagome, quien se quejó) La cadena te sujetará más fuerte por un momento, pero lamento decirte que no te podrás escapar.

Kagome:- ¿¡Cómo pudiste Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha:- Tú tienes la culpa por ser así. !!

Kagome:-(histérica) Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:-(desde el piso) ¡TONTA!

Kagome:-(luego de quejarse)¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:-(desde el piso) ¡TONTA!

Kagome:-(luego de quejarse)¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:-(desde el piso) ¡TONTA!

Kagome:-(luego de quejarse)¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:-(desde el piso) ¡TONTA!

Kagome:-(luego de quejarse)¡ABAJO!

Kagome:- ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:-(desde el fondo del piso) ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA!

Miroku:-(resignado) Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Sango:-(resignada) Ni Kagome con el alma contaminada ni Inuyasha preocupado evitan este tipo de discusiones.

Shippo:- ¿Nunca van a madurar?

Miroku y Sango suspiraron juntos largamente.

Kagome:- Te voy a matar!!!

Inuyasha:- Ja, así no creo que puedas moverte mucho!!!!

Kagome:- Cuando me libere....!!!!

Inuyasha:- Pues nadie te va liberar!!!!

Kaede:- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el sentido de esto Inuyasha?

Kagome:- Kaede ¿Tú también?

Kaede:- Ahora puedo ver que esto es más grave de lo que pensaba.

Ya por el atardecer, en una choza...

Kaede:- El corazón de Kagome ahora tiene la maldad y el odio de Retsuna, lo que la hace pensar igual que ella. Sin embargo, sus verdaderos sentimientos aún deben permanecer ahí, dormidos, es por eso que queda una posibilidad. Se trata de un amuleto purificador, pero solo puede ser usado por alguien que tenga poderes sobrenaturales.

Inuyasha:- Yo me encargaré de eso.

Kaede:- Sin embargo, quien utilice ese amuleto, tendrá que sacrificarse. Inuyasha, estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por Kagome.?

_Siempre temí entregar_

_mi vida_

_hoy ya no es así_

_me decidí_

_y nada habrá que me lo impida_

_quiero que mi corazón_

_lo goce_

_un sentimiento el desconoce_

_el de amar sin freno entregándose _

Bueno, acá está el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, solo aclaro que la emoción recién empieza, así que prepárense...

Capitulo 3: La arriesgada decisión de Inuyasha = ¿qué estará dispuesto a hacer Inuyasha por salvar a Kagome?¿Logrará cumplir su propósito? ¿Qué sucederá con los sentimientos de la joven sacerdotisa? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara

Je Chan

Dejen Reviews!!!!


	3. La arriesgada decisión de Inuyasha

**Inuyasha y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

CAPITULO 3

La arriesgada decisión de Inuyasha

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kaede.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kaede: - Para purificar el corazón de Kagome, tu tienes que usar tus poderes, pero, al igual que los malos sentimientos, ellos se purificarán.

Sango:- Entonces Inuyasha...

Miroku: -... se transformará en humano para siempre.

Kaede: - Es por eso que quiero preguntarte si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sango: - ¿No hay otra opción?

Kaede: - Lamentablemente no.

Miroku: - Pero... si Inuyasha se convierte en humano, jamás podrá derrotar a Naraku, y ya solo será una persona más.

Shippo: - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Inuyasha: -(muy serio) Sé perfectamente que sin mis poderes, jamás podré vencer a Naraku, pero si esa es la única forma de salvar a Kagome, me convertiré en humano.

_...quiero ver que podrá llegar_

_un nuevo amanecer_

_pues a tu lado sé_

_que mi futuro no es oscuro_

_cambiaré, _

_pues hoy sé que lo lograré..._

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Sango: - Si esa es tu decisión, no dudes en que te apoyaremos.

Miroku: - Pero sabemos que debe ser muy difícil para ti.

Inuyasha salió de la choza sin contestar. Kagome estaba aún atrapada sentada contra un árbol, pero se había quedado dormida. Inuyasha la miró, así parecía tan normal, sin embargo, sus pensamientos decían todo lo contrario.

_Que gran secreto guarda la vida_

_que nos anima_

_y que nos motiva..._

Luego se adentró en el bosque.

Ella comenzó a despertar.

****************

Shippo: - ¿Cómo estará Kagome?

Miroku: - Ha dejado de quejarse.

Shippo:-(con miedo) Puedo...

Miroku: -(sin dejarlo terminar) Sí Shippo, pero sé cuidadoso. Ella no está bien.

Shippo salió entusiasmado de la choza y luego de caminar un poco se encontró con el árbol en el que estaba Kagome, se acercó a ella.

Kagome: - ¡Shippo!

Shippo: -(con desconfianza) ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome:- Me siento muy mal, quiero pedirles perdón a todos, mis pensamientos...

Shippo: - Todo mejorará.

Kagome: - Estoy muy cansada, creo que estoy luchando contra mí misma para purificar mi alma.

Shippo: - ¿¡Lograste purificar tu alma?!

Kagome: -(llorando) Sí, pero no puedo perdonarme por todo lo que hice.

Shippo: -(acercándose a ella) Kagome, no tienes que culparte, si tu alma ha sido purificada, ya no hay que temer.

Kagome: - Lo único que puede hacer que mi alma se fortalezca, es estar junto a ustedes. Es saber que me perdonaron.

(Dolorida) Esta cadena... lastima más mis heridas.

Shippo: - Es verdad, están sangrando. (Agarrando la cadena e intentando aflojarla) Solo puedo aflojarla un poco.

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer_

_un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer..._

Cuando Shippo aflojó la cadena, Kagome se levantó, empujó a Shippo a unos metros y luego desplegó su remolino y se fue.

*******************

Inuyasha se encontraba arriba de un árbol contemplando el atardecer. Su vida cambiaría para siempre, sería un humano, como su madre, como Kagome, tal vez, no fuera tan malo. Igualmente tendría que acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba, sin poderes, nunca podría enfrentarse a Naraku, no quería ser una carga para sus compañeros, pero no los dejaría solos, tendría que desarrollar más sus habilidades como humano y luchar como tal.

_Siempre hay que buscar_

_la vida es así_

_es una inquietud_

_que yo siento en mí... _

De repente el árbol comenzó a moverse y luego a caerse, aunque él saltó rápidamente y aterrizó en el suelo.

Inuyasha: - (sorprendidísimo) ¡Se. Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: - Así que ahora vas a convertirte en humano, cada día te vuelves más estúpido.

Inuyasha: - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sesshomaru: - Eso no te interesa.

Inuyasha: - Seguramente esa niña que te acompaña lo escuchó, al menos que ya la hayas asesinado.

En el rostro de Sesshomaru se produjo una expresión de enojo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sesshomaru: - Solo vine a comprobar si era cierto, veo que sí. No te alcanzaba con ser una decepción al haber nacido con una mitad humana que ahora pretendes ser un humano completo. Nuestro padre debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo; eres un completo inútil.

Inuyasha: - No sabes lo que dices, esa es la única manera de salvar a Kagome, y no voy a dejarla en las manos de Naraku.

Sesshomaru: -¿Y luego que harás? ¿Vivirás en una ladea como los demás, o te irás con esa mujer a su época? Al menos que quieras que Naraku te haga pedazos.

Inuyasha no respondió, Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

_Sé que si cambio el mundo también lo harás_

_cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor_

_toda toda clase de espejismos habrá... _

Inuyasha: - ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? Te molestaste en visitarme solo para darme tus consejos de hermano mayor? Pues si fue para eso pierdes el tiempo, porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Sesshomaru: - Convirtiéndote en humano, no serás el único que morirá, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sesshomaru se marchó, Inuyasha quedó más desconcertado que antes.

* * *

Kagura: -(sentada sobre un balcón, mirando el cielo) Ya te habías tardado demasiado.

Kagome: -(entrando en el palacio) No me molestes, esos miserables me tendieron una trampa.

Kagura: -(bajándose y colocándose enfrente de ella) Y si no hubiera sido así igualmente habrías vuelto con las manos vacías, eres incapaz de matar a Inuyasha y a sus compañeros. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que esas heridas no fueron producidas por la espada de Inuyasha?

He luchado muchas veces contra él, y aún más contra el monje y la exterminadora, y ninguno de sus ataques deja marcas como esas. Solo espero que no te las hayas provocado tú misma, porque si es así, Naraku se dará cuenta, y te lo garantizo, no te irá nada bien.

Kagome: -(luego de unos segundos de no saber qué responder) ¿Me estás amenazando?

Kagura: - (comenzando a caminar) Solo te estoy advirtiendo, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Kagome: -(deteniéndola, bastante alterada) No le tengo miedo, tampoco intento traicionarlo solo cuando me conviene, jamás estuve a su servicio, y mucho menos para conservar mi vida.

Kagura: -(lanzándole un ataque que Kagome desvío con su arco destruyendo toda una pared) ¡Insolente!¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Kagome: -(bajando su arco)Naraku te ha pedido que me vigiles verdad? Si lo ves, dile que esperaré a que mis heridas sanen para volver a atacar, y cuando llegue ese momento, ya tendré un plan que no fallará.

Kagura: -(retirándose, en sus pensamientos) Vigilar a esta niña es insoportable, espero que Inuyasha venga a buscarla pronto, o yo seré quien acabe con ella.

* * *

La noche había llegado y mientras que Shippo se lamentaba por haber dejado escapar a Kagome, una reunión con un fin muy importante se llevaba a cabo en la choza.

Kaede: - Este es el amuleto.

El amuleto, que cabía en la palma de una mano, tenía la forma de una estrella de cuatro largas y finas puntas cubierto con pequeñas perlitas celestes y una plateada un poco más grande en el centro.

Sango: - Es hermoso.

Kaede: - Está hecho con piedras de la costa oeste, solo se consiguen allí, pero esta clase de piedras mágicas únicamente aparecen cerca de la orilla cada cien años, y este amuleto se encuentra en mi familia hace generaciones, así que imagínense la cantidad de poder acumulado que posee, es por eso que deben cuidarlo mucho y usarlo correctamente.

_Con gran valor _

_tu puedes soñar_

_sin importar _

_lo triste de la realidad_

_el mañana cerca está... _

Habían pasado algunos días, Kagome no aparecía, y el grupo continuaba siguiendo la suave presencia que los llevaría hacia su amiga. De repente, un remolino apareció frente a ellos, significaba que Kagome había llegado.

Kagome: - Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sango: - ¡Kagome, reacciona por favor!

Kagome: -(asesinándola con la mirada) Si no te callas, me aseguraré de que mueras lentamente.

Miroku tuvo que sostener a Sango, porque el impacto de aquellas palabras, la hicieron retroceder hasta casi caerse.

Inuyasha: -(acomodándose el amuleto dentro de su traje) ¿Estás lista para pelear?

Kagome: - Esperaba que dijeras eso, al fin todo esto tendrá algo divertido.

Inuyasha: -(en sus pensamientos) "_ cuando ella utilice su poder, acércate y purifica su alma con tu fuerza_".

Kagome: - ¿Qué esperas? Veo que yo debo ser quien empiece el juego.

Ella comenzó a atacar mientras Inuyasha esquivaba sus ataques esperando el momento.

Sango: - Tiene que ser en el momento justo.

Miroku: - No te preocupes Sango, nunca lo había visto tan decidido, lo hará bien.

Kagome: -(deteniéndose) ¿A eso le llamas luchar? ¿Por qué no te imaginas que soy Naraku?

Inuyasha: -(serio) Solo estoy esperando a que ataques con una fuerza digna, porque luchar contigo sería como eliminar a un insecto.

Kagome: - ¿Ah? ¿Crees que mi poder no es suficiente?

Inuyasha: - Si quieres que imagine que eres Naraku, ataca como él.

Kagome: -(haciendo brillar su arco) No sabes lo que dices!!!!

Cuando Kagome se acercó para tacar con todo el poder concentrado en su arco, Inuyasha la tomó de brazo y la acercó lo suficiente para apoyarle el amuleto en el pecho. Un gran brillo comenzó a iluminar ese rojo atardecer.

Kagome: -(sorprendida) ¿Qué... qué haces Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - Tienes ser la misma de antes(cerrando los ojos) No quiero volver a ver tanta maldad.

_...únete a mí_

_y un rayo de luz nos da_

_ven a mi, ven a mí_

_quiero_

_estar cerca ya de ti _

_así, que ven, a mí..._

El resplandor encandiló a todos, y al apagarse vieron a Kagome inconsciente y a Inuyasha sentado a su lado, débil y agitado.

Nadie emitió palabra alguna, Inuyasha se había convertido en humano.

Shippo: - ¿E... estás bien?

Inuyasha: -(sin sacar su mirada de Kagome, todavía débil) Hay que volver a la aldea.

Inuyasha ahora era un humano común, sin poderes, nadie sabía lo que él sentía en ese momento, solo lo miraban sorprendidos, ya había anochecido, y había luna llena, eso era lo más contradictorio.

_...estrellas ilumínenme_

_y que pueda distinguir _

_que dirección_

_deberé seguir..._

**Las cosas comienzan a complicarse ¿Habrá alguna solución a la nueva apariencia de Inuyasha? ¿El plan habrá funcionado? ¿Qué deparará el destino ahora y que clase de retos aparecerán? Un adelanto, para los que esperaban un momento romantico, aquí esta!!! Dejen reviews onegai!!!!No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La humana y el hanyou que se convirtió en humano" Reviews onegaiiiiiiiiii**


	4. La humana y el hanyou que se convirtio e

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

CAPITULO 4

La humana y el hanyou que se convirtió en humano

El sol salió delatando con sus rayos lo que sería una soleada y primaveral mañana. Una gran tranquilidad reinaba en la aldea, algunas personas ya comenzaban a hacer sus quehaceres, otros aún descansaban.

Cuando Kagome despertó, sus amigos la rodeaban, y una gran sonrisa se les dibujó al ver que despertaba y se sentaba costosamente.

Sango: -(muy conmovida) Kagome... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome:- Amigos... yo....

Miroku: - No le vamos a permitir que esos recuerdos la perturben.

Shippo: - Ya todo está bien.

Kagome: - El resplandor... recuerdo a Inuyasha, y un resplandor, luego de eso aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron por completo. Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Miroku: -(armándose de valor, luego de suspirar) Verá, señorita, es una larga historia. Inuyasha... él...

* * *

_...salí en tu busca a toda prisa_

_pues no te haría esperar_

_mas la duda mi mente_

_siente... _

Kagome, desconcertada por los hechos ocurridos, salió de la choza corriendo, sin acordarse de que aún estaba muy débil, parecía que sus fuerzas habían regresado sorpresivamente. Miles de pensamientos se le interponían en su cabeza, pero sus amigos no le mentirían, tenía que ser verdad, una verdad muy difícil de creer, es por eso que debía comprobarlo por sí misma, además de que tenía mucho que decir.

Sus piernas se detuvieron en seco al subir la mirada hacia un árbol, en un muy lindo paisaje. Cerca había una laguna, el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo cada vez más, había gran cantidad de flores.

Pero ella no se ocupó en contemplar ese bello escenario, solo se quedó perdida entre la sorpresa, la alegría y el desconcierto al ver a Inuyasha sentado en una rama de ese árbol. La suave brisa movía su cabello, que ahora era negro y el sol iluminaba el oscuro color de sus pensativos y serios ojos que observaban el horizonte. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Kagome:- .... Inuyasha....

Él al escuchar esa fina y temerosa voz decir su nombre salió de sus pensamientos y bajó del árbol con una agilidad muy similar a la que poseía antes.

Quedaron enfrentados, sus miradas serias ocultaban en el fondo una alegría muy bien disimulada. Inuyasha dudaba, Kagome habría vuelto a la normalidad?

Todo se aclaró cuando la observó mejor, sus ojos, su mirada, era la misma mirada que ella siempre dedicaba, tan pura y llena de bondad. Al fin, tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena, todo por regresarle esos buenos sentimientos y por purificar esa mirada que antes le daba escalofríos contemplar.

Kagome: -(entre triste, feliz y arrepentida) ¿Qué hiciste?

Inuyasha: - Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

Kagome: -(entre enojada y triste) ¿Por qué. ?

Inuyasha: -(cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el árbol) Era la única manera de purificar tu alma.

Kagome: -(casi llorando) ¡Pero eran tus poderes!¡Ahora eres un humano! ¿¡Eso no te importa?!

Inuyasha: - ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Que te deje en las manos de Naraku para que tu corazón sea dominado por completo?

Kagome: -(con la mirada baja) Todo esto fue mi culpa, tú nunca hubieras deseado convertirte en humano.

Inuyasha: - ¡No fue tu culpa!¡Esa fue mi decisión!¡No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer!

Kagome: -(enojada) ¡Ese no es el problema!¿Sabes si hiciste lo correcto?

Inuyasha: -(serio) En realidad no lo sé, pero por ningún motivo iba a abandonarte.

Kagome: -(luego de un silencio sin saber que responder)Si querías protegerme, tendrías que haber encontrado otra manera. (Enojada) ¿¡Pero por qué tenías que cambiar?! ¡No lo entiendes! Sin tus poderes, condenaste a todos a ser derrotados por Naraku, ya no hay forma de acabar con él. Sango, el monje Miroku... ellos tenían sus esperanzas en tu fuerza, dispuestos a colaborar contigo, pero ahora...

Inuyasha: - ¿¡Y de qué serviría acabar con Naraku si la que quería matarnos eras tú?! ¿Piensas que fue fácil detenerte? No tienes la mínima idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Kagome: -(más tranquila) ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Inuyasha: -(luego de un suspiro) No lo sé, pero vamos a encontrar alguna solución. (Acercándose) Naraku no va dañarlos, no lo pienso permitir, tendré que luchar como humano, y te prometo, que vamos a derrotarlo, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Kagome: -(sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Perdóname por haberte causado tantas heridas.

Inuyasha: - Ja, tienes que aprender a luchar mejor. Ya no llores.

Kagome secó sus lágrimas y asintió con un rostro más tranquilo. Y finalmente logró robarle una sonrisa a Inuyasha al regalarle esa dulce mirada que él tanto había añorado.

_Pero un día te conocí _

_y encontré _

_motivo para vivir_

_con tu ternura e ingenuidad_

_conocí la verdad_

_brotando en mi un anhelo_

* * *

Miroku: - Tenemos que reponernos de nuestras heridas, y ustedes también.

Sango: - Pero si te quedas aquí, seguramente Naraku vendrá a atacarte, y aún estás débil.

Kagome: - Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, solo serán un par de días.

Inuyasha: - ¡No voy a esconderme de Naraku, si quiere atacar, que lo haga. !

Kagome: - ¡No lo entiendes! Si no te recuperas, nunca podrás vencerlo, y mucho menos así, si quieres vencerlo como humano, tendrás que estar en perfectas condiciones.

Inuyasha: - Ja, eso no es problema, voy a recuperarme rápidamente.

Kagome: - Entonces, nos marcharemos ahora mismo a mi época. Ustedes descansen, volveremos en unos días.

Miroku: - Tomen el tiempo que sea necesario.

Shippo: - Te vamos a extrañar Kagome, a ti no, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de pegarle cuando Kagome lo agarró de una manga de su traje y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pozo.

Luego entraron a la casa.

Kagome: -(mirando a su hermano, que jugaba a los videojuegos) Buenos días.

Sota: - Hermana, viniste con el amigo orejas de perro?

Kagome: - Mmm... algo así.

Inuyasha entró y Sota se levantó asustado.

Sota: - ¡Lo cambiaste!¡Sigues trayendo gente extraña!

Kagome: - ¡Claro que no! Él es Inuyasha, solo que... bueno, es una larga historia.

Sota: - Pareces humano.

Inuyasha: -(serio) Lo soy.

Kagome: -(para cambiar los ánimos) Inuyasha, mejor subamos ¿sí?

Mamá: - Enseguida prepararé té.

Kagome: - Gracias mamá.

Los dos subieron arriba, Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo y Kagome volcó su equipaje sobre la cama.

Kagome: - Ahora veo, por eso mi mochila estaba tan liviana, no ha quedado nada.

Inuyasha: - No te preocupes por eso ahora, estaremos unos días aquí.

Kagome: -(un poco animada) Sí, es verdad, tenemos que descansar y reponer energías. Tú te has esforzado mucho. Bueno, voy a buscar el té, no me tardo.

Una vez que la habitación estaba vacía, Inuyasha se levantó y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor. Así era la vida de los humanos, tan normal, tan tranquila. ¿Esa es la vida que le esperaba?

La voz de Kagome lo distrajo.

Kagome: -(histérica) No hay nada!!! Tenemos que ir a comprar comida. ¿Quieres venir?

Inuyasha: -(más animado) ¿¡Comida?! Claro. ¿Dónde está la gorra?

Kagome: - Ya... no la necesitas.

Inuyasha: - Sí, es verdad.

Kagome: -(dándole la gorra) Pero si quieres usarla... no te queda nada mal.

Inuyasha: -¿Lo crees? Ya me he acostumbrado a usarla.

Kagome: -(abriendo un cajón y sacando una billetera) Sí, te queda muy bien, pero si es para mejorar tu apariencia, la verdad es que no la necesitas.

Se produjo un silencio, Kagome cerró el cajón nerviosa, Inuyasha la miró desconcertado

Kagome: -(en sus pensamientos) ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! Tengo que aprender a callarme, no puedo ser tan tonta, bueno, tranquila, todo tiene una solución.

Inuyasha: -(mirando la cara de nervios de Kagome, igual de nervioso) ¿Estás bien?(no se le ocurría nada que decir) Hace... un poco de frío...

Kagome: -(riendo) Realmente, sí, sí, mejor vamos.

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron luego de despedirse de la mamá de Kagome, que miraba muy atenta el noticiero en la televisión. La conductora hablaba.

Conductora: - Hoy ha comenzado el verano, y las altas temperaturas no se hacen esperar.

Actualmente la temperatura es de 36 grados, parece que los días fríos son parte del pasado ahora.

* * *

Shippo: - ¿Cuándo volverán?

Miroku: - Cuando sus heridas hayan sanado, no podemos arriesgarnos en esta situación.

Sango: - Excelencia, mire.

En el piso de la choza se encontraba el amuleto que había purificado el alma de Kagome, este brillo unos momentos y luego volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Kagome: - ¿Cuál quieres? Hay sopas instantáneas sabor jamón, tomate, espárragos, con fideos, con verduras...

Inuyasha: -(maravillado) ¿No podríamos comprar todas?

Kagome: -(metiendo en el carrito más de 20 sopas) Está bien.

Inuyasha: - Todo lo que hay en este lugar se ve delicioso.

Kagome: -(sonriendo) Es normal que pienses eso, pero si pruebas algunas cosas(con cara de asco) cambiarías de opinión.

Inuyasha: - Kagome, no creo que haya algo peor que tu comida.

Kagome:- ¡Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: - Ja, ahora no puedes usar tu conjuro.

Kagome: -(con sonrisa malvada) No tengo que usarlo para calmarte.

Kagome agarró tres latas de tomates lo suficientemente grandes y se las lanzó una por una a la cabeza de Inuyasha mientras él se encontraba de espaldas. Una vez que él cayó al suelo, Kagome pasó con el carrito sobre él.

Kagome: -(enojada) Cuando puedas levantarte, trae algunas botellas de agua.

Media hora después, Kagome miraba los precios de algunos dulces cuando una masa de cajones con bidones de agua venía caminando causando gran sorpresa a las personas.

Kagome fue con el carrito lo más rápido que pudo y al golpear a la masa de cajones, estos cayeron sobre el carrito.

Kagome: - ¿No crees que es demasiada agua?

Inuyasha: -(comenzando a mover el pesado carrito) Claro que no, ahora que es verano, es importante tomar agua, o puedes enfermarte.

Kagome: -(mientras caminaba a su lado hacia la caja) Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos salieron por la puerta con una cantidad considerable de bolsas llenas de comida y dulces.

Kagome: - Hace mucho calor.

Inuyasha: - Sí, bastante.

Kagome: - Ya sé, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Inuyasha: - ¿Un helado?

Kagome: - Ven, te va a encantar.

*****************

Tres potes de helado estaban sobre la mesa, Kagome, pagaba la cuenta mientras Inuyasha terminaba la última cucharada.

Kagome: - Veo que te gustó.

Inuyasha: - Tenías razón. (Luego de un silencio, serio) Kagome, todo esto no es demasiado caro. ?

Kagome: -(sonriendo) No te preocupes. (En sus pensamientos) Como le voy a decir a mi mamá todo el dinero que gasté... seguramente lo entenderá, sí, lo tiene que entender.

El día pasó muy rápido, ya estaba atardeciendo, y todavía quedaba bastante camino hasta llegar a la casa de Kagome. El sol rojo de verano anunciaba que al día siguiente haría mucho calor.

La calle estaba tranquila y había mucho silencio.

Kagome: - Así viven los humanos.

Inuyasha: -(saliendo de sus pensamientos) Ya veo, en tu época hay mucha tranquilidad, no tienen tantas preocupaciones.

Kagome: - Pero la época antigua tiene muy lindos paisajes, ahora los edificios y las casas lo arruinaron todo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Por qué elegiste permanecer casi todo el tiempo en mi época?

Kagome: - Bueno... además de nuestra misión, me gusta mucho estar ahí, con ustedes. Sin pensarlo, creo que todos estamos unidos por algo más que un propósito en común ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Inuyasha: - Pero es muy peligrosa.

Kagome: - Eso no me importa, ya no le tengo miedo a nada, además, no va a sucederme nada si estoy contigo.

Inuyasha: -Ja, eso no lo dudes, Naraku, ni ningún otro monstruo va a dañarte, no lo permitiría.

Kagome:-(feliz) Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: -(saliendo de su estado de egocentrismo) ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: - Gracias.

Inuyasha: - N... no... no tienes que agradecerme Kagome.

Aunque sea un humano, no tienes que sentirte insegura, ¡vamos a derrotar a Naraku a cualquier costo. !

Kagome: - Así se habla Inuyasha. !

_Pero ahora un reto a vencer_

_está esperándonos_

_y sigue uniéndonos_

_y no podemos_

_la ilusión perder_

* * *

Kagome: -(bostezando) Ha sido un día muy largo, ya guardé todo en mi mochila, por si acaso. (Luego de un silencio) ¡Lo olvidaba! Déjame ver tus heridas, (sacando del armario un botiquín) aquí tengo vendas y una pomada desinfectante.

Inuyasha: -(sacándose su haori) ¿Eso hará que mejore más rápido?

Kagome: - Sí... (sorprendida) Inuyasha... esas heridas... son muy profundas. Todo...fue mi culpa.

Inuyasha:- Kagome, ya hablamos sobre eso.

Kagome:-(agachándose para cambiarle una venda del hombro) Deben dolerte mucho.

Inuyasha:- Eso no fue nada.(mirando el brazo de Kagome) Tienes... marcas en tu brazo.¿Acaso Naraku se atrevió a dañarte?

Kagome:-(mirándose el brazo) Son las últimas que quedan.

Inuyasha:- ¿¡Tenías más?! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese miserable?

Kagome:- Él no me hizo nada, tuve que fingir que había luchado contigo sin éxito para que no sospeche que... no fui capaz de asesinarte.(apretando un puñado de vendas) Cómo no logré reaccionar antes, mi corazón estaba completamente contaminado, es por eso que sentía tanto odio.

Nadie habló, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos.

Inuyasha:-(volviendo a vestirse) Será mejor descansar un poco para reponer energías.

Kagome se recostó en su cama, Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared sentado.

Kagome:-(apagando la luz de una lámpara) Buenas noches.

Inuyasha pensaba en la completa oscuridad de la habitación, solo una vez había deseado convertirse en humano utilizando la perla de Shikon, pero ahora no podía permitir quedarse con esa apariencia, estaba seguro de que no podría proteger a Kagome y a sus amigos por mucho tiempo, y temía por eso. Ahora tenía un deber, además de que a ella le desagradaba la idea de que él haya cambiado, no tenía razones para seguir así.

"_¿Vivirás en una aldea como los demás o te irás con esa mujer a su época? Al menos que quieras que Naraku te haga pedazos. "_

Por primera vez, Inuyasha recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho, Naraku no tardaría en atacar, y él no pensaba escapar como un cobarde. Tenía que encontrar una solución, el tiempo seguiría pasando, y estaba en su contra.

Unas horas después Kagome se sentó rápidamente en la cama, Inuyasha estaba mirando por la ventana.

Los dos se miraron seriamente y Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha abrió la ventana y los dos salieron directamente hacia el pozo.

_******************_

Sango:- Una presencia se acerca.

Miroku:- Acaso se trata de....

Sango:- Tiene que ser él.

Kagome:- Amigos!!!!

Sango:- Kagome....

Inuyasha:- Ustedes también la sintieron.

Miroku:- ¿Qué haces aquí? Naraku está...

Una nube de humo se desplegó y luego apareció Naraku con su habitual piel de babuino cubriéndolo.

La batalla comenzó, Inuyasha no podía hacer nada, hasta que una presencia lo hizo entrar a la choza, el amuleto estaba brillando. Lo guardó dentro de su kimono y salió para colaborar con sus compañeros.

Naraku esquivó los ataques de Sango y Miroku, porque Kagome no podía lanzar ni una flecha porque la velocidad del monstruo era demasiada.

Naraku en un parpadeo se detuvo frente a Inuyasha y él desenfundó a colmillo de acero, esta no se transformó. Él iba a atacar cuando desde la tierra salió un tentáculo que en un instante sacó el amuleto del kimono de Inuyasha y con sus otros tentáculos comenzó a golpearlo violentamente.

Los golpes de Naraku fueron detenidos por Kagome, que lanzó una flecha con un resplandor rosa muy fuerte que desintegró al demonio, pero el amuleto no estaba.

Sango:-(bajando la guardia) Era solo una marioneta.

Miroku:- Se llevó el amuleto.

Kagome:- ¿Estás bien Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:-(recuperando el aliento) Sí. No entiendo para qué ese miserable quiere el amuleto.

Shippo:- Tus poderes son sorprendentes Kagome.

La respuesta a la pregunta cruzó por al mente de Kagome como un rayo.

Kagome:-(pensativa) Tenemos que ver a la anciana Kaede, creo saber la razón.

* * *

Kaede:- El amuleto brillaba... su campo de protección está comenzando a desaparecer.

Miroku:- ¿El amuleto tenía un campo que lo protegía?

Kaede:- Luego de usarlo, el amuleto crea una protección que dura unos días para resguardar el resto de la fuerza que fue utilizada. Cuando este desaparece, el amuleto es vulnerable, y no puede volver a utilizarse.

Sango:- Pero hay algo que no está claro, el amuleto no tiene nada que ver con Naraku.

Kagome:- Mi flecha...

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué sucede con tu flecha?

Kagome:- Aún tengo los poderes que la esencia de la princesa Retsuna me otorgó, solo que se han purificado, si la fuerza que se utilizó para purificar mi alma todavía se encuentra, aún puede utilizarse. ¡Ya sé!(levantándose enérgicamente) Inuyasha, puedes recuperar tus poderes.

Shippo:- ¿Qué dices?

Kagome:- Ahora tengo más poder, y puedo dártelo a través del amuleto, así, la fuerza que utilizaste volverá a ti, y todo regresará a la normalidad.

Inuyasha:-(levantándose entre animado y preocupado) ¿Estás segura? Pero... tus poderes volverán a ser los mismos de antes.

Kagome:- Para qué quiero tener más poder si me fue entregado por la maldad y luego fue purificado. Si mis poderes llegaran a crecer algún día, será por mi propio esfuerzo, no necesito ayuda de nadie.

Miroku:- Eso Naraku ya lo sabe, quiere esperar a que el campo se desvanezca por completo para poder destruirlo y que la fuerza no pueda volver a ser utilizada por la señorita Kagome.

Kaede:- Tienen que darse prisa, según la intensidad del resplandor que ustedes vieron, solo deben quedar dos días para que el campo de protección desaparezca, y si eso sucede, ya no habrá solución.

* * *

Había amanecido, hacía bastante calor. Kagome juntaba hierbas medicinales y alguna que otra flor mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la heladería cuando estaba con Inuyasha y no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, así que se levantó.

Kagome:- Buenos días Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:- Buenos días.

Kagome podía ver en Inuyasha una expresión de alegría, estaba segura que era por la noticia, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, parecía tener una duda que lo agobiaba.

Inuyasha:- Kagome... ¿Estás segura de que quieres disminuir tus poderes? Son muy fuertes.

Kagome:-(sin sacar su sonrisa) Ya te lo dije, nunca aceptaría poderes que me fueron entregados para servir a la maldad, si mis poderes de sacerdotisa aumentan, seré feliz si fue por mi cuenta. Además, tú sacrificaste los únicos poderes que tenías para salvarme. Tengo mucha suerte en poder ayudarte y aunque tuviera que entregar todos mis poderes, también lo haría.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y suspiró, su duda había sido aclarada, solo ahora se dio cuenta de la felicidad que ella tenía, ya que acomodaba las hierbas mientras seguía tarareando la canción.

Inuyasha:- Te ves muy alegre.

Kagome:- Es porque volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

Inuyasha:- Aunque tenga apariencia humana, no he cambiado.

Kagome:-(acercándose) Lo sé, pero si no vuelves a tener tu mitad de demonio...(excusándose) ya no podré decirte "abajo" cuando hagas cosas que no corresponden.

Inuyasha:-(¬.¬) Ya veo, así que tu felicidad era solo por eso, nada más piensas en como torturarme.

Kagome:-(histérica) Eso no es verdad.

Inuyasha:-(histérico) Pensé que estabas feliz por algo un poco más... amable.

Kagome:-(histérica) Yo siempre soy amable contigo y lo único que haces es criticarme.

Inuyasha:- ¡Yo no te critico, solo digo la verdad!

Kagome:- ¡Y es por eso que te mereces ese rosario.!

Inuyasha:- ¡Ahora lo ves?! ¡Solo piensas que cuando vuelva a la normalidad vas golpearme contra el suelo como siempre lo haces!

Kagome:-¡No sabes cuánto deseo eso en este momento!

Inuyasha:- Y a mi me gustaría que la cadena que Kaede hizo para ti aún funcionara.

Kagome:-(acordándose de eso) ¡Yo digo la verdad, si no me criticaras, no hubieras sellado la cadena diciéndome "tonta".

Inuyasha:- Cuando estabas con esa personalidad no se te podía decir de otra manera.

Cada uno se dio vuelta y quedaron de espaldas quejándose silenciosamente.

Un poco más lejos, tres personas estaban apoyadas contra una ventana mirando la escena.

Sango:-(suspirando) ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo? Inuyasha no tiene corazón.

Miroku:-(suspirando) Yo no los entiendo, siempre terminan discutiendo cuando podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin insultarse. Hablando se entiende la gente ¿no es así?

Shippo:- La pobre de Kagome podría haber elegido a alguien mejor.

Los otros dos querían encontrar una respuesta, pero solo se limitaron a suspirar resignados.

Kagome miraba de reojo a Inuyasha, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Su furia desaparecía poco a poco, hasta que en su rostro, volvió a dibujarse esa alegre sonrisa. Mientras que Inuyasha la miraba de reojo también.

_El tiempo pasa y te conozco más_

_ahora se bien lo que buscando estás_

_y aunque yo busco lo mismo_

_cada día has ido atrayéndome...._

**La vida de Inuyasha dio un gran vuelco, ¿seguirá los consejos de su hermano?¿Lograrán encontrar el amuleto? ¿Cómo harán para encontrarlo?**

**Y un adelanto interrogante: ¿Qué sucederá entre Inuyasha y Kagome en la búsqueda del amuleto? **

**Todo en el capítulo 5: "Las horas pasan, la esperanza se aleja" **


	5. Las horas pasan, la esperanza se aleja

CAPITULO 5

Las horas pasan, la esperanza se aleja.

Ya en la noche, en la choza, todos pensaban. La anciana Kaede aseguró que el campo del amuleto solo podría resistir dos días a partir de la puesta del sol en ese momento.

Nadie hablaba, pero sus miradas expresaban una gran preocupación e inseguridad.

Inuyasha:-(impaciente) ¿Van a seguir así por mucho tiempo?

Kagome:-(seria) ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto?

Inuyasha:- Lo sé, pero sentados sin hacer nada no lograremos mucho.

Sango:- ¿Qué propones?

Inuyasha:- Ehhhh... yo...

Shippo:-(resignado) Pides demasiado Sango.

Inuyasha:-(histérico) ¿Crees que no estuve pensando, enano?

Shippo:-(histérico) Si se te ocurrió algo, ya habla.

Inuyasha:- Tenemos que ir donde Naraku está.

Miroku:- (resignado por la obviedad) Eso está muy claro.

Shippo:- Era de imaginarse, es imposible que digas algo inteligente.

Inuyasha:- Tú estuviste ahí Kagome

Kagome:- Es verdad!!! No había pensado en eso!!!!

Sango:- Solo tienes que guiarnos.

Kagome:- Pero... queda muy lejos, además, no sé si el estará allí, yo lo veía a través del espejo de Kanna.

Inuyasha:-(levantándose) No hay tiempo para dudar, vamos.

*******************

Kagura tenía entre sus manos un extraño objeto

Kagura:-¿Para qué sirve esto? Otro de los planes de Naraku seguramente.

Naraku:-(apareciendo de la nada) No es un juguete, déjalo. Tienes una misión, debes proteger ese amuleto, solo por un día.

Kagura:- ¿Es de alguna utilidad?

Naraku:- Es solo un instrumento, en dos días podrás usarlo como un adorno si quieres, será inservible, aunque tampoco habrá quien lo quiera utilizar.

Kagura:- Interesante, ¿vas a vengarte?

Naraku:- Últimamente estás muy curiosa Kagura, y me molesta.

Kagura:-(en sus pensamientos) Imbecil.

******************

El grupo caminaba siguiendo la presencia del amuleto. La atmósfera era muy sofocante, principalmente para Kagome.

Inuyasha:-¿Qué pasa Kagome?

Kagome:- Nada, estoy un poco mareada, pero sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Mañana por la tarde, todo estará perdido.

Miroku:- ¿No le convendría subir a la espalda de Inuyasha?

Kagome:- No, estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Sango:- La presencia cambió.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué dices?

Miroku:- Sí, es más intensa, pero se separó en dos direcciones diferentes.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sango:- Separémonos.

Miroku:- Es verdad, Kirara podrá rastrearnos con su olfato, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Sango:- Kagome, es mejor que te quedes con Inuyasha, está muy débil. Su excelencia Shippo y yo iremos por este camino. Kirara irá con ustedes para protegerlos.

Kagome:-(con la voz un poco débil) Shippo no molestará puede venir con nosotros.

Miroku:- Shippo también utiliza su olfato y con él tenemos una mejor comunicación que con la linda Kirara, es decir, cada grupo tendrá un buscador, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Inuyasha:- Muy bien Shippo, confío en que los tendrás informados de nuestra posición.

Shippo:- Sí!.

Miroku:- Mucha suerte amigos.

El grupo de Miroku se dirigió por un camino repleto de árboles, mientras que el grupo de Inuyasha con Kirara cuidando sus espaldas, se dirigió por otro que anticipaba una zona desierta.

Luego de unos minutos, Inuyasha y Kirara sintieron un nuevo cambio en la presencia, mucha más intensidad. Kagome cayó dolorida.

Inuyasha:- Kagome, que sucede.

Kagome:-(agarrándose el pecho) No lo sé, pero me duele mucho.

Inuyasha:- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos un momento?

Kagome:- N...no, sigamos.

Durante mucho tiempo, en la entrada noche, los tres continuaron caminando y de repente se desató un terrible viento que dispersó unas llamas inexplicables.

Inuyasha:- ¿¡Qué sucede?!

Un temblor sacudió el desértico paisaje. Muchas piedras comenzaron a caer misteriosamente. Inuyasha cargó a Kagome en su espalda y llegaron a una zona de chozas abandonadas. El viento destruyó un castillo abandonado que estaba allí y casi los aplasta. Mientras corrían esquivando mortales obstáculos Kagome vio un pequeño hoyo que parecía profundo, los tres se tiraron por allí.

Inuyasha:- Es una cueva, será mejor estar aquí hasta que se calme la situación. Kagome ¿Estás bien?

Kagome:-(débil) No te preocupes (se sujetó más fuerte a la espalda de Inuyasha) solo continúa.

Inuyasha:- Si te cansas, acuéstate sobre Kirara.

La oscuridad cada vez aumentaba, llegó un momento en que ya no había una luz para vislumbrar el camino. Entre todo el silencio de la extensa caminata Kagome ahogó un grito, Inuyasha lo percibió, pero no veía nada, solo tanteó en cabello de la joven.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome no contestó, Inuyasha solo sintió como el cuerpo de ella se desprendía y caía al suelo.

Inuyasha:-(agachándose desconcertado) ¡Kagome¡ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome:- Estoy aquí.

Él sintió su mano, se tranquilizó. Luego el logró ubicar su posición y la agarró. Kagome parecía agotada.

Kagome:- Me duele, no puedo más.

Inuyasha:- Kirara, llévala hasta allá, hay un poco de luz.

Cuando llegaron Kagome se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz permitía verse sus rostros.

Inuyasha:- Ya entiendo, ese maldito de Naraku. Si nos seguimos acercando al palacio tu....

Kagome:-(reaccionando) ¿Qué dices? Eso no me pasará, no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha:- Shhh, solo descansa, debes reponerte. Kirara, ¿puedes ir a buscar un poco de agua?

Kirara se marchó, Inuyasha se apoyó en la pared frente a Kagome y golpeó su mano contra el suelo con furia, nada más se escucho por unos minutos.

*******************

Miroku:- Esto es muy raro, demasiada tranquilidad para una presencia tan grande. Tenemos que llegar rápido, pero hay algo que no está bien.

Sango:- Cada vez la presencia aumenta, ya está amaneciendo, esto me está poniendo nerviosa.

Shippo:- Ay ay, el tiempo se acaba.

Miroku:- Démonos prisa.

* * *

Kagome:-(débil) Discúlpame.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué dices?

Kagome:-(sentándose) Mira cuánto nos retrasamos por mi culpa, el tiempo ya se termina.

Inuyasha:-(acercándose) No seas tonta sabes que no es tu culpa.

Kagome:- Tengo frío.

Kagome de repente sintió que él la abrazaba. Tal vez eso provocó que el dolor disminuyera un poco. El pequeño rayo de luz desapareció.

Inuyasha:-(con voz suave) No quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas. Todo es culpa de Naraku.

Kagome:- Gracias. Nunca había escuchado esa voz suave en ti, me da... confianza.

_Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad_

_dame felicidad _

_que hay en ti al reír_

_que hay en ti al llorar_

_lo quiero descubrir _

_por qué esperar..._

Un ruido se escuchó, era Kirara, los jóvenes parecieron no haberla escuchado, hasta que ella maulló.

Inuyasha:-(soltando suavemente a Kagome) Muchas gracias Kirara. Kagome, tienes que tomar agua, no puedo ofrecerte nada de comida.

Kagome:-(acomodándose para tomar el agua) Gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor.

Inuyasha:-(levantándose) Muy bien, tú te quedarás aquí.

Kagome: ¿¡Qué?! No, yo iré contigo(levantándose) Debemos usar el amuleto juntos.

Inuyasha:- Tienes que descansar, yo me las arreglaré solo.

Kagome:-(enojada) ¡No seré un estorbo para ti!

Inuyasha:- ¡No lo eres! ¡Pero debes descansar!

Kagome:-(enfurecida) ¡Acaso no necesitas mi ayuda! ¡Yo soportaré el dolor, no te causaré problemas! ¿¡ACASO NO ME NECESITAS?!

Inuyasha:-(explotando de enojo) ¿¡Por supuesto que te necesito pero no quiero verte sufrir Kagome!

Kagome:-(perpleja) .....I..Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:-(nervioso, pero enojado) Eres una terca.

Kagome:-(todavía enojada) Como tú.

Inuyasha:- Arghhh, has lo que quieras.

Kagome:-(acercándose) Claro que haré lo que quiera, y voy a ir contigo. Veo que no puedes hacer nada sin mí.

Inuyasha:- -.- Qué fría.

Salieron del agujero y todo estaba destruido, la calma había regresado.

Inuyasha:- Maldición, se acerca el mediodía.

Kagome:- Vamos.

Emprendieron a toda velocidad el camino restante hacia el castillo de Naraku.

**El final empieza a palpitarse, si, si, pero aún quedan muchísimas cosas por suceder. ¿Qué pasará en el castillo? ¿Kagome soportará tan intenso dolor? ¿Inuyasha la dejará sufrir?**

**Anteúltimo capítulo: "Sentimientos desamparados"**


	6. Sentimientos desamparados

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

CAPITULO 6

Sentimientos desamparados

Miroku:- Ahí está, solo falta un poco, pero esta presencia ya es insoportable.

****************

Naraku:- Excelente, tal como lo planee. Mira Kagura, el primer grupo de basura ha llegado.

Kagura:-(mirando por el espejo de Kanna) Qué extraño, Inuyasha no está con ellos.

Naraku:- Solo unas horas más, y todo habrá terminado. ¿Qué harás Inuyasha?.

*****************

Inuyasha:-(corriendo) Estás bien Kagome?

Kagome:-(disimulando) Sí, claro, continúa.

Inuyasha:- Apenas se ve a los lejos, ¿ese es el castillo verdad?

Kagome:- Sí, aún nos falta mucho camino.

Inuyasha:- Resiste.

_...Superaremos, las pruebas_

_o es que acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás...._

El sol comenzaba a bajar, el castillo se veía muy cerca, calculando, apenas quedarían dos horas. Inuyasha sentía que Kagome empeoraba, pero ella no hablaba.

En el momento de la llegada, sus amigos los estaban esperando en la entrada.

Miroku:- Por fin estamos todos.

Sango:- Esto es extraño, nadie vino a atacarnos.

Inuyasha bajó a Kagome, su estado era deplorable.

Sango:- Kagome....

Inuyasha:- Cuanto más nos acerquemos al amuleto, Kagome empeorará mucho más.

Miroku:- Una trampa típica de Naraku.

Kagome:-(débil) Continuemos, por favor, no piensen que me quedaré aquí.

Shippo:- Pero...

Kagome:-(levantándose costosamente, muy segura) Vamonos.

Inuyasha:-(bajando la cabeza) ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te pasará si seguimos?(enojado) No seas tan terca.

Kagome:-(furiosa) ¡No necesito que me lo digas! ¿¡Tan débil me crees?! (acercándose) No voy a cambiar de opinión, te guste o no.

Inuyasha:- ¡Nunca piensas en los demás!

Kagome:- ¿Nunca? ¡Por quién crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?!

Inuyasha:- ¡Nadie te obligó!

Kagome le pegó una cachetada al hanyou-humano y cayó sentada. Se hizo un silencio colmado de tristeza y confusión. Nadie sabía que decisión apoyar, estaban tan cerca, solo había que lanzarse al futuro, incierto, confuso.

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error_

_Me dominó el temor...._

_hoy me descubrí _

_y ves ante ti_

_lo que hay_

_en mi..._

El rostro de Inuyasha tomó una seria expresión, y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, Kagome se levantó y lo siguió, al igual que sus amigos. La resolución estaba a la vista, ya no habría tiempo para arrepentirse. Rompieron la puerta, y en el patio del lugar los estaba esperando Kagura.

En este instante Kagome gritó de dolor y cayó.

Kagura:- Ja, ja, los poderes de esa niña desean salir y reunirse con la maldad…(muy irónica) No aguantará mucho, sinceramente resistió demasiado.

Inuyasha, no creía que fueras tan egoísta, vas a dejar que muera por recobrar tus ansiados poderes.

La expresión de todos era de un tremendo enojo y culpa a la vez.

Kagura:- Igualmente, si tanto quieres esto (mostraba el amuleto) tendrás que quitármelo. Pero rápido, el tiempo se acaba, ja ja ja.

Inuyasha desenfundó su espada y la batalla comenzó, luego de un tiempo, el sol estaba a punto de tocar el horizonte, y todo habría terminado, hasta que Kirara tomó desprevenida a Kagura y ella soltó el amuleto.

Cuando iban a tomarlo, unos tentáculos salieron del suelo y sujetaron a todos, menos a Inuyasha, que los cortó y Kagome, que fue protegida por el boomerang de Sango. Solo quedaban unos minutos, Inuyasha seguía luchando, casi tenía la batalla controlada, pero el tiempo se terminaba.

Kagome comenzó a gatear hacia el amuleto, a medida que se acercaba sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, pero no se detuvo, siguió contra el mayor dolor.

Inuyasha dio el golpe final a Kagura con sus manos y esta cayó al suelo. Eso le dio tiempo a voltear, pero al ver a Kagome así, se dio cuenta de cual sería su final si continuaba.

Kagome:-(entre dolor y desesperación) Ven, rápido.

El amuleto comenzaba a brillar, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y corrió hacia el amuleto, Kagome lo apoyó en su pecho y la luz cubrió todo el escenario.

Inuyasha:- No te mueras.

Kagome:- Me duele mucho.

Inuyasha:- Yo... te protegeré.

Naraku miraba triunfante desde el castillo, pero de repente su mirada cambió, el brillo desapareció de pronto.


	7. Bajo las estrellas

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

CAPITULO 7

Bajo las estrellas

Shippo:- Al fin despiertas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:-(sentándose exaltado) ¿Qué sucedió? (mirando su cabello) Soy normal otra vez.

Shippo:- Y qué esperabas? Ya está atardeciendo, dormiste un día entero.

El hanyou se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la choza, ya había recuperado su fuerza, pero....

Inuyasha:- ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Comenzó a saltar, tampoco encontró a sus amigos, las esperanzas se le estaban acabando, hasta que llegó al pozo y vio a su salvadora saliendo de él con su gran mochila en la espalda, ella sonrió al verlo y se apuró a salir.

Kagome:- Inuyasha! Estás bien, me alegro mucho.

Inuyasha:- ¿Cómo está tu dolor?

Kagome:- Muy bien, ya no lo tengo, fue extraño, no creí que pudiera resistir.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Kagome:- ... vamos, los demás están con la anciana Kaede, hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas.

Mientras caminaban

Inuyasha:- Nunca vi una cosa así. ¿Qué tiene de increíble?

Kagome:- Son estrellas fugaces, no sucede siempre, dicen que deben pedirse deseos y se cumplen.

Inuyasha:- Ja, yo no creo en esas cosas.

Kagome:- Pero acompáñame a verlas.

Inuyasha:- ¿Por qué no vas con Sango y Miroku?

Kagome:- Es que Miroku quería ir con ella y.... no quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha:-(incómodo) Arghh, está bien, iré contigo.

* * *

Ya anochecía y Miroku junto con Sango fueron al monte Kisei mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en una montaña de ahí.

Sango:- Excelencia, ¿no cree que está mal dejarlos solos?

Miroku:- Claro que no, hay que dejar que hablen.

Sango:- Si, supongo.

******************

Inuyasha:-(sentándose en el pasto, molesto) ¿Cuándo empieza esto?

Kagome:- Ten paciencia. ¡Mira, acaba de empezar! Es... precioso.

Inuyasha:- (sorprendido) Sí, increíble.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de destellos que iban y venían. Kagome se sentía mas feliz que nunca, sentada junto a su Inuyasha, el tan solo verlo mirar las estrellas sonriendo como un pequeño niño la hacia sonrojarse. No podía articular palabra… Inuyasha la miro y dijo lo que ella nunca hubiera esperado, lo que la paralizó de emoción

Inuyasha:- Gracias.

Kagome:- Es mi única forma de pagarte todo lo que siempre haces por mi.

Inuyasha:-(incómodo) No era necesario que te arriesgues tanto.

Kagome:- Eso ya no importa.

Inuyasha:- Kagome...¿Por qué al usar el amuleto no te sucedió nada?

Kagome:-(sin sacar la vista del firmamento) No lo sé, supongo que fue... un milagro. O tal vez, algo me protegió.

Inuyasha:-(nervioso) ¿Ah si?

Kagome:- La anciana Kaede dijo que todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege siempre, sin darnos cuenta. Una fuerza mayor que no nos deja sufrir.

Inuyasha:-(sonrojado) Yo también siempre te protegeré.

Se hizo un dulce silencio.

Kagome:- (sonrojada) Lo sé, tu siempre serás mi ángel guardián.

_Al verme al espejo_

_recuerdo esa promesa_

_y tu dulce presencia _

_esta junto a mi_

_descubrí que tengo alas_

_y que puedo ya volar..._

FIN


End file.
